The spectacles free of a frame without arms that have been used up to day and that are called colloquially pince-nez, nose spectacles and Oxford spectacles among others, have been manufactured mainly from the different materials constituting the required elements: optics, frame, supports, bridge, spring, and so forth.
One of the main types of armless spectacles, called spring in “C”, is based on the fixing of the system by some supports which are supportive to the bridge acting as spring and links the two optics, as indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 205,860. This type of spectacles has the inconvenient that the optics swing differently according to the different thicknesses of each nose, changing thus the relative positions and, thus their optical properties.
In another of the types of spectacles called stiff bridge, the mentioned inconvenient is solved by a non flexible bridge and the pressure for fixing the plates to the nose is achieved by joints and springs more complicated to manufacture which may be seen in FIG. 4 of the U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,953.
Therefore, the need exits to provide for spectacles that may be manufactured in an efficient way, with easy operations and low costs, having a fixing system that allows for safety in using the same, adaptability to the different anatomic features and that gives great versatility for the different applications in which to use them.